


Three-Sentence Drabbles

by inkstone



Category: Claymore, Gangsta. (Manga), Skip Beat!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstone/pseuds/inkstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of three-sentence drabbles originally posted on Tumblr in February 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gangsta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gangsta, Alex (/Nicolas), serendipity

The wind catches the freshly washed bedsheet, pulling it from the clothesline and sending it fluttering over the rooftop’s edge. Alex darts after it, but the sheet _just_ escapes her grasp, her fingers barely grazing the soft, worn fabric. Defeated, she peers down at the street—and watches in wonder as the bedsheet drapes itself over Nicolas’s upturned face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally requested by terajk


	2. Gangsta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gangsta, Nicolas/Alex, a scenario where Nicolas confesses his past--with his father/with mercenaries/in Arcangelo's Villa--to Alex?

Years have swallowed the details and the truth—Alex knows this and understands it best of all—but she asks the question anyway because her curiosity won’t leave it alone: “Did you really kill his family?”

Nicolas says in nothing in response, not by words and not by hands; his only reply comes by way of the slight narrowing of his eyes and the tensing of his shoulders.

And then, he just smiles.


	3. Gangsta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gangsta, Nicolas/Alex, first kiss

Alex traces her fingers over his brow, down the slope of his cheek, to cradle his jaw. She inches closer, sliding across the pillow, watching him carefully, _carefully_ , to make sure he doesn’t draw back or flinch or say _no_ in a million other ways—and he doesn’t. So she presses her lips against his and shares his breath.


	4. Claymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Claymore, Teresa & Clare, snow

Clare lifted her face up toward the sky, sticking out her tongue to taste the falling snow. Behind her, the man screamed: another hunter, another person sent after Teresa, another failure who fell before the weight of the #1 sword. Crunching footsteps approached her, and Clare turned to greet Teresa with a bright smile, free from shadows and doubt and filled with nothing but hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally requested by etothey


	5. Gangsta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gangsta, Alex/Nicolas, Nicolas has a nightmare and Alex goes to help him

The sounds draw Alex’s attention—they’re ones she’s familiar with: thrashing limbs, a clatter of dropped things, and a wordless cry. She pads down the stairs to find Nicolas huddled on the floor, gasping for breath, his eyes seeing nothing except for whatever nightmare is replaying in his mind. Careful not to touch him, she retrieves a bottle of water and offers it to him without a word.


	6. Gangsta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gangsta, Alex/Nicolas, "They have sex for the first time"

Nicolas comes shuddering, his weight bearing her down against the mirror. If Galahad finds them like this—tangled and sprawled half-naked on the dressing room table—he’s going to _kill_ them but Alex doesn’t care. Moments like this are rare and precious, and damn anyone who’ll dare take this away from her.


	7. Skip Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Skip Beat!, Ren/Kyoko, clock strikes midnight

The loud chiming announced the hour, sending a cascade of balloons and streamers down upon their heads. Kyoko laughed and pulled off her mask before turning to Tsuruga—and froze when she saw blond hair instead of black and green eyes instead of brown. “…Corn?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally requested by starlitsea


End file.
